<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have you seen my cat? by BookWyrm07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303526">Have you seen my cat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07'>BookWyrm07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familiars, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Muppet References, OTLSpooktober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theo's familiar comes home wounded and suffering the effects of an unknown toxin Theo and Liam go out into a storm to find Liam's missing familiar.</p><p>(That sound really serious. Trust me it's silly.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have you seen my cat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My one story bingo for the Official Thiam Library Spooktober 2020 event! I used Lost familiar, poison, fell in a hole  and a wild stormy night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain fell in sheets. Liam sighed as he looked out the window. He couldn't see anything. He squinted trying to see past the gloom, but it was useless. </p><p>"I'm sure if you stare hard enough they'll show up," Theo said from the couch.</p><p>"It hasn't rained like this since the wild hunt was in town! Are you seriously not worried?" Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled outside, and Liam waved at the window. "See."</p><p>"It's a storm, a normal storm. This isn't the hunt, and they are magic cats. They can take care of themselves." He paused, his head tilted. "Salem just came back in range and he's in a good mood."</p><p>Liam looked back outside, trying to see any movement or signs of their missing familiars. After a moment a soft purple glow wobbled out of the bushes. "I'll say he's in a good mood. He's glowing, but Sabrina isn't with him." </p><p>The cat didn't seem to be in any hurry. He slowly wandered across the lawn making several zigzags and even stopped to drink from a puddle. Liam opened the front door. The cat stumbled in and flopped on his side. A puddle of water spread out around him. Salem looked around like he was confused. "Did I go swimming?"</p><p>Theo wrapped a towel around his familiar, and picked him up. "When it started raining while you two were hunting I figured you'd wait it out somewhere dry." He paused when he saw a red smear on the towel. "You're hurt."</p><p>The cat looked at his side. "Oh yeah," he said lazily then giggled. "I forgot about that."</p><p>Theo and Liam shared a worried look. Salem was normally quiet, dignified, and arrogant. He definitely didn't giggle. He also didn't forget valuable information like being attacked. </p><p>"Was Sabrina with you? Was she attacked, too?" Liam felt on the verge of panic. He should know if his familiar was hurt, but Theo hadn't known.</p><p>The cat tilted his head to the side. "Yes, no, kind of. It bit me." He giggled again. "She fell in a hole. Just like you! Okay, no it wasn't a real hole. It was a sideways hole."</p><p>"Like a cave?" Theo asked with more patience than Liam could muster.</p><p>"Yeah! It can't reach her. The dummy is too fat, like Gantu, but this thing looks more like a muppet than a walking shark." He rubbed his head on Theo's shoulder. "You're my best friend. I wuv you."</p><p>Theo pet his head and he purred, loudly. </p><p>"What do you mean it looked like a muppet? Sabrina needs help. What are we going up against?"</p><p>"She's fiiinnnnne." He rubbed his head against Theo's hand.</p><p>Theo spoke gently. "Focus, Salem. One question at a time, where is Sabrina?"</p><p>"She's in that cave where you showed that coyote girl that hates you your pork missile. There's a small hole in the back."</p><p>Liam looked at Theo, eyebrows raised. Theo rolled his eyes. "Okay, she's in Malia's den. What is after her?"</p><p>"I told you, a muppet, think if Fozzy Bear and Snuffalupagus had a baby then give it fangs that give the really good drugs." He curled against Theo. "I'm gonna sleep here." He closed his eyes and started to purr again.</p><p>Liam grabbed his raincoat. "I'll go get her. You stay here and take care of him."</p><p>Theo stood, the inebriated cat held in his arms. "You're not going out there alone to fight some cat-eating Jim Henson reject with narcotic drool."</p><p>He zipped the coat. "I can't leave her there, and you can't leave him alone. You have to keep contact with him so he can break the poison down easier."</p><p>Theo looked between his familiar and his boyfriend. Liam was right. He couldn't leave Salem, but he couldn't let Liam go alone, either. "He's just going to have to come with us." He pulled the sling Jenna used to carry her small yappy dog around out of the closet and positioned it over his chest.</p><p>"This is not dignified. It smells like dog," Salem complained as Theo set him inside. He waved his paws around like he was trying to climb out, but settled in when his back touched the sling. "Oh. This is comfy. You could swing me like it's a hammock."</p><p>"That's not going to happen." Theo zipped his hoodie over the sling and all three stepped out into the stormy night.</p><p>---</p><p>The rain still poured, and Theo was soaked before they made it halfway to Malia's old den. He hoped the sling was more water resistant than his hoodie. The toxin in Salem's blood was still being processed. It was strong, and narcotics usually worked to  suppress the respiratory system. Being wrapped in wet cloth wouldn't make breathing easier, but it was still safer than breaking contact.</p><p>"I thought you were gay," the cat grumbled.</p><p>"High kitty would be a lot more fun if we were warm and dry. Yes, Salem, I'm gay." He had to work to keep Liam in sight through the gloom.</p><p>"Then why are you dragging this wet pussy around?"</p><p>Theo laughed. "I'm gonna tell Sabrina you called yourself a WAP cat."</p><p>"I said no such thing!"</p><p>"You literally just did, manipulative little shit."</p><p>"You're one to talk about being manipulative. You're also a liar, so no one will believe you."</p><p>"Liam heard you say it! Didn't you, Liam?" Theo looked up, but didn't see his boyfriend. "Liam?"</p><p>"Over here," Liam hissed through gritted teeth. </p><p>Theo stepped around the bush that blocked his view of Liam and burst out laughing. The werewolf glared. He sat in the mud, his arms crossed over his chest, and his right leg from the knee down disappeared into the ground.</p><p>"What happened? What's so funny?" Salem slapped at the cloth that covered him.</p><p>"He fell in a hole," Theo snickered. Salem cackled.</p><p>"No, I didn't," Liam protested. "I stepped in one." They laughed harder, and his eyes flashed. "My ankle is broken, I can't get traction in the mud to stand up and some monster might be eating my familiar, but you guys go ahead and laugh."</p><p>Theo offered his hand, but his eyes still sparkled with laughter. "We can laugh after we rescue Sabrina. She'll laugh harder than the rest of us." </p><p>Liam rolled his eyes and took Theo's hand. "She will never let me live this down." They quickly set his ankle and were moving towards the den again.</p><p>---</p><p>Sabrina sat as far back in the crevice as she could get. The opening was narrow enough that she had to squeeze, and far too narrow for the fuzzy doom monster to get at her. </p><p>She hoped the thing would get bored soon. She was bored. This was supposed to be a simple hunt: get a few rodents, maybe a bird and get home in time to watch a scary movie with Liam. </p><p>She felt the second her person came into range. Liam was worried about her. She projected her feelings of boredom and discomfort, and felt his immediate relief. Help was close, but she wanted to make sure Liam didn't get hurt.</p><p>"Hey, wannabe murder muppet, do you know what claws feel like?" She darted forward, scratched his nose and shot back as it screamed in pain. "That's right! I've got more where that came from fluff for brains. I'll turn you into a waffle you felt covered cum dumpster. I'm gonna neuter you and stuff your empty sack with catnip."</p><p>The monster was pulled away, and a moment later Liam's face came into view. She launched herself at her human, not caring how wet he was. She slammed her head into his chin, purring. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here."</p><p>He scratched her behind the ears. "Turn it into a waffle?" She chuckled.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm impressed or disturbed by that level of trash talk from a kitten." Theo gave her a smile.</p><p>Salem looked at the other cat from the sling and Theo's now open hoodie. "Do you really want a nutsack nip toy?"</p><p>---</p><p>Liam sat on the couch. He was warm and dry in a fresh hoodie and extra thick socks. Theo sat across from him, similarly dressed. They had their backs to the arms, their feet in each other's laps and a cat curled up in their chests.</p><p>"I can't believe you fell in another hole." Sabrina rolled her eyes at Liam.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault. I was worried about you and the rain made it hard to see then I was distracted when Salem called himself a wet ass pussy."</p><p>The black cat bristled. "I said no such thing."</p><p>"He did. He totally did, Sabrina." Theo grinned.</p><p>"I do not have to take this slander," Salem huffed, but didn't move. He curled his tail over his feet and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep and you will be trapped here because even you aren't evil enough to move a sleeping cat. I hope you emptied your bladder, because I don't plan to move for some time."</p><p>"See, you are a manipulative little shit." Theo scratched his familiar's chin.</p><p>Liam and Sabrina laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>